Overlapping siding members have been used on homes and buildings for over a century. It is difficult for one person to install such siding because each siding member must be precisely horizontal and must be precisely uniformly placed with respect to the other siding members.
Various gages have been devised to permit one person to install siding, these gages are secured to an installed length of siding and support a second siding member to be installed. The gages serve to hold the siding member to be installed in a predetermined position.
However, the siding gages of the prior art are quite complex in construction. They are not readily releasable from the siding members after installation has taken place. Further, some of the prior art devices invite some damage or scarring to the members upon which they are used.